


I ask only one thing

by Pippitypopadoo



Series: Self-indulgent IwaOi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Fantasy, M/M, if you squint hard but actually it's more so in the notes, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa contemplated the orange tinge on the cherry blossoms, fluttering down in the evening breeze. "But listen to my one and only request, will you not?"</p><p>"Request?"</p><p>"Come back to me all in one piece, hmm, Iwa-chan?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ask only one thing

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble/scene from Historical AU thing I had in mind, where Iwaizumi is Oikawa's aide and bodyguard while Oikawa is one of the feudal lords, taking care of Seidou that's to the east.
> 
> Iwaizumi has to go off to join Kageyama and Hinata, and any another people they might have gathered up, to fight against... A dark evil. Ushijima, probably.
> 
> More worldbuilding notes at the end. I probably won't really expand much on this universe, but hey, maybe one day.

"Nothing I say can change your mind then?" he asked softy, gazing out the window.

"When has it ever?" came the chuckle from behind.

"You never did care."

"Not when you say stupid things."

"Ah, true, true..." Oikawa contemplated the orange tinge on the cherry blossoms, fluttering down in the evening breeze. "But listen to my one and only request, will you not?"

"Request?"

Oikawa turned around to regard his aide and protector, the only person he would entrust his life to, the one he would do anything to protect in turn, except he could no longer now, not for what was coming. _Too weak,_ the words echoed in his mind. He walked forward, feet light on the wooden panels on the floor, heart heavy. Iwaizumi frowned, but knelt as Oikawa placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Come back to me all in one piece, hmm, Iwa-chan?" He smiled down at him, fingers gripping his shoulders.

"... Of course, my liege."

The hands tightened. "Don't do this to me, Iwaizumi, not now," Oikawa snapped.

"Wha-"

"You ever only call me by that when you are mocking me. Or when you are pulling away. Don't-" Oikawa's broke off and he looked away.

"Hey, hey..." Iwaizumi gently lifted the hands off his shoulders and held them together, pressing his lips to them. "It'll be fine."

"Don't lie." Oikawa looked back at him, finally.

“When have I ever lied to you?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “There was that time you said the Festival of Passage started at the sixth bell…” he said, a trace of a smile on his lips.

 _Smile for me once more_ , thought Iwaizumi. “If I didn’t, you would have been late to the actual Rites. As it was, we only barely made it in time. Do you remember the year before that?”

“Oh, that was a fun year, we had to sneak in without all the people who were trying to find us actually find us…”

“… And just as they were about to pull all their hair out in a panic, there you stood, pretending that nothing in the world was amiss and that you were actually there all along.” Iwaizumi grinned up at him. “You are quite terrible, you stupid lord.”

“And what does that say about you?”

“Well, I am the only one who is willing to put up with you,” Iwaizumi mused.

“Then you better come back to me,” Oikawa said softly, lifting a hand to cup Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Or I’ll have no one else.”

“Oikawa-"

" _Alive, Hajime!"_ Oikawa clutched Iwaizumi’s robes and shook him, any traces of amusement gone from his face.

 _Your eyes are still so bright and fierce._ Iwaizumi gently pried the hands away from his robes and stood up, pulling Oikawa close. A corner of his lips lifted and he nosed Oikawa’s cheek, whispering his promise against his skin, "Demanding as always. I will come back to your side, Tooru," before silencing the broken, desperate sound that Oikawa made with a kiss. It was the firm press of lips, nothing either would expect for their first kiss with each other. Everything they had gone through with one another might have led up to this shared moment, but it was without any sweetness, just the two of them holding onto each other, prayers in their hearts.

Simply an oath, made in the dying rays of the sun.

Oikawa pulled away, a hand stroking Iwaizumi’s back as if unwilling to fully part from him yet. "You will come back." The same message, but it was different now. His voice was steady. It was not a question. It was a command, and it expected to be followed.

"Yes, my lord."

Oikawa took a deep breath, stepped back and nodded.

"Very well. You are ready?"

"Have been for a while." Iwaizumi smiled wryly.

"You really have, haven't you? You stupid, stupid man..." Oikawa smiled back. "You have my blessing. Go."

A whispered " _Thank you_ " by his ear and the next moment, he was alone in his room, cold and bereft, evening breeze dancing in through the open window. So he noticed the charm. Nothing Oikawa did ever passed by his notice. Oikawa glanced around the empty room and sighed, a part of him already aching. He could only hope that the protection charm he had drawn on Iwaizumi’s back would hold against whatever evil he might face. Unlikely, what with who they were up against, but it was all he could do in that window of time both of them had.

Oikawa spread a few scrolls on the table and eyed them. There was still plenty to do even without Iwaizumi nagging him, standing vigil or not.

**Author's Note:**

> World-building notes that started out serious but just.... yeah:
> 
> \- Karasuno is vaguely near the south. Shiratorizawa is at the north. Idk why they are attacking Ushijima, I just think he is secretly a dork.
> 
> \- Certain elements bless the different lands and Seidou has always had a good affinity with water. Gets good crops too. Makes Kuroo kinda pissed tbh. Iwaizumi always makes sure to hit him on the head whenever Oikawa says it's all thanks to his great leadership, just to make sure the head doesn't get too big.
> 
> \- Karasuno is by the cliffs and they are blessed by the moon and night. Agriculture's a bit meh, but hey they get really good tourism because of the beautiful moon and their flowers that bloom at night. They also have good haunted houses and possibly ninjas.
> 
> \- Nekoma is famed for it's music. It can be soft, it can be fearsome and it pervade your senses; it's pretty darn magical. There are rumours that the elite few officials that are trusted by the lord are skilled in a secret art, unsettlingly named "Blood's Flow"
> 
> \- Fukurodani has got beautiful waterfalls and smart scholars. They say the lord there is so smart, you won't understand his cryptic words and eccentricity. They make him sound a bit dumb, but it's to mask his true intelligence. (Just don't mention this to Lord Kuroo because he will start choking, for reasons few can comprehend.)
> 
> \- Legends speak of a no man's land covered in mist that occasionally appears to travellers, called "Solia K. Rabu". Possibly named after the founder. Nobody knows.


End file.
